A White Rose Among Red
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Hoshi Shiro is a young girl whose parents died when she was younger.Now,years later,she meets up with her new Genin Team:Hatake Kakashi,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto,and Uchiha Sasuke.Will Sasuke, who has a similair past,help her through it? SasukexOc
1. And So it Begins

A White Rose Among Red

I own Shiro Hoshi

Pairings:

SasukexOc

BUZZZ!BUZZ!

My alarm went off and I hopped out of bed. I grabbed a baby blue turtle neck, a thin black vest, and a long, airy black skirt with white shorts underneath on. I tired my messy red hair back and put on my glasses. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My mother once said my red glasses matched my hair, but did my baby blue eyes no justice. Oh well. I liked it anyway; its all I liked about the glasses anyway, what my late mother said about them.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, my father's voice ringing in my ears: 'Shiro, you wont become strong unless you eat!'.

"_I know father," _I thought_, "But I want to visit yours and little Sister and Mother's graves before the academy today…" _I raced out the door, and went to the stone with the warriors name on them.

I knelt down, and put my hands on their names, carved into the stone when the mist nin came, to attack the Hokage, shattering my parent's lives and my little sister's too, after he found her in the house as well…

"Excuse me, but aren't you supposed to be in the Academy?" a voice said. I wheeled around. A man with silver hair and half his face covered stood there.

"I know you! Your Hatake Kakashi! The Copy-Cat ninja!" I said, pointing at him. He chuckled.

"Answer my question, little lady." He said.

"Well…yes…but wanted to see my family before I went today…" I trailed off, brandishing towards the huge stone. I looked into his eye, and I saw a flicker of shock, and pity in it.

"Come on, ill explain to your Sensei why you were late." He said and started walking away.

AT THE ACADEMY

We stepped into My classroom, and Iruka-Sensei turned towards the door. "Ms. Hoshi, you are late!" he snapped as I stalked threw the door.

"Gomen, Sensei. But I have a Jonnin escort today." I said icily, immediately forming into the ice queen everybody knew, except my parents, sister, and my only friend: naruto. But apperantly, Kakashi knew that side now too.

I slipped into my Usual seat, beside Naruto, and waited as Kakashi and Iruka talked. After a couple minutes, Kakashi left and Iruka spoke.

"As you all know, today you are to be put into your Genin groups. However, there is an odd number, so there will be one group of 4 Genin, not three." He said, and the exam started.

AFTER THE EXAM

I was stranded in a group of new Genin, and hysterical parents. "_where is Naruto? I haven't seen him since I went for my exam…" _I thought. "Look over there! Its that boy…" A woman said. "Ya, I heard hes the only one who didn't pass…" another lady said with scorn. "Im glad! I cant imagine what would happen if he became a ninja!" the first lady said, he voice dripping with hate. I shoved her hard with my shoulder and ran over, making a point to show them that I was friends with him. They just looked away. "Hey, Naruto…I heard. Im so sorry! Did you want me to treat you to Ramen?" I said gently. He shook his head. "Not right now, Shiro…id rather be alone…if u don't mind." He whispered. I nodded, patted his back and walked away. I spotted Hinata, being congratulated by her father and family, Kiba and her sister, Ino and the other Yamanakas, even Shino had his dad there. I looked down and walked faster. Then I bumped into someone. I looked up, and Blue pools met onyx orbs. "Gomen Nasai, Uchiha-san. Please excuse me." I said, getting up. "Well, as fun as this has been, I have to get home. My cat hates it if I forget to feed him." I smiled, and started to walk away. "Hn." He said.

AT HOME

I closed the door, and looked around. After a second, I realized something wasn't right… there was an unknown Chakra in my house!

Next Chapter: Sasuke's Pov: The Girl With no Parents: Attacked!

Next Chapter Summary: (A/N: Next Chapter Summary will always be I the POV of the chapter this one is Shiro.)

What?!?! A new Chakra in MY house? Wait a second…I know this Chakra! Its from the Sound Village! But what do they want here? Ahhhh! Somethings got my Leg! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Girl With no Parents: Attacked!

A White Rose Among Red- Chappie 2

**_The Girl With no Parents: Attacked!_**

I own Shiro Hoshi

Chapter Recap Author Note: Okays! This Chapter is Sasuke's Pov!

I was early. I walked to my classroom, and watched as the usual went on: the class filed in, the pink haired girl, Haruno, and the blonde girl, Yamanaka, fight over who would sit beside me. Girls are so dense. Instead of trying to become my girlfriend, they should be training. I watched as Uzumaki was being lectured for whatever, and then the class began. The door opened and Uzumaki's friend, Hoshi Shiro, I think, walked in with a jonnin behind her. "Your late, ms. Hoshi!" iruka snapped turning away from the lecture. "Gomen, Sensei. But I brought an escort with me this time." She glared, and I could almost feel the ice crystal coming from her as she walked past me without a glance. '_shes probably the first girl to not to start obsessing when she sees me.'_ I thought I watched as the jonnin and Iruka were chatting. Finally we got to do our Exam.

AFTER THE EXAM

I managed to escape the Academy through the back way. I was walking away when someone slammed into me. I turned around to see the Hoshi girl on the floor. I glared at her as she apologized. After a moment, she left while saying something about her cat. I started walking down the road, but I didn't get far when – "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a girl screamed. I rushed towards the sound of the scream that led me to a small house. I flung open the door, revealing Hoshi on the floor with a sound nin standing over her. She had a small pool of blood coming from her arm, and the ninja was holding a Katana with her blood on it. I rushed at him, and was pulled back by the same Jonin that came in with her this morning. He rushed at the sound nin, leaving me with the girl. She had a large bump on her head, and she was on the verge of unconscious. I knelt beside her, and examined her arm. The cut was deep, and it was swelling. "U-uchiha-san…what ar..e you d-doing here?" she asked slowly. "Shh…don't waste your breath, Hoshi." I instructed, and took out a small role of bandage and wrapped her arm. A fluffy white cat bounced in, and sniffed her master's arm. With a yowl, she turned and sprang on the ninja's head, clawing it to shreds. The injured girl giggled softly. "T-that's…my kitty…" she slipped into unconsciousness. The Jonin had managed to knock the Sound nin out and had called for backup because there was now two more ninja there. The took the ninja away, and the jonin knelt on the other side of her. "She's not hurt too bad, by the look of her arm, though, the ninja had swung his sword and she raised her arm to protect herself…it's a blessing though, that she screamed. She wouldn't have been able to fight the ninja anyway." He said, examining her arm which I had put above her head in an effort to stop the bleeding. "And you are?" I said coldly, glaring at him. "Hatake Kakashi. Come on, we have to get her to the hospital." He replied, and picked her up.

AT THE HOSPITAL

I suppose you cant have your cake and eat it too. When we got to the hospital, the jonin stayed long enough to find out if she was ok, and left me with a giggling flock of nurses. I walked in to the hospital room, and sat by her bed. "_why am I here again?"_ I asked myself. "Uchiha-san? Where are we?" a voice asked. I looked to the bed. "We're in the hospital. They bandaged your arm, from the sound nin, remember?" I told her. She nodded. "I see…so why are you here? And was Hatake-san injured? What about my cat?" she said in a rush. "Im here because I have nothing else to do, No, Hatake wasn't injured, and your cat is fine, although the sound nin got a face full of claw." I answered them in perfect order. "Thank you, Uchiha-san. But may I ask one more thing of you?" she asked me. "it depends…what is it?" I told her, eyes narrowing. "Get me out of here please!" she said desperately. I smirked and nodded. She sat up and I handed her a a hat I had brought from her house. She took it gratefully. I escorted her out of the room to the main lobby where she started filling release papers. She handed them back and waited for the doctor to let her go. "Ms. Hoshi, we need a guardian signature." He said, handing them back. She mumbled something. "Pardon me, Ms. Hoshi?" the doctor said again. "My parents are dead." She whispered, shoving the papers back and walked out the door. "Here. You have my approval to let her go." Hatake appeared out of no where and sighned the papers. We walked out the door and I started walking home. I could hear the jonin walk the other way. "_Tomorrow is another day, and another fangirl to chase off. At least I get my team tomorrow." _I thought, and started for home.

Next Chapter: Shiro POV: Genin Teams: Third wheels, Naruto! And 2 new friends on the team!

Chapter Summary: Sasuke:

Oh man! Both NARUTO and SAKURA are on my team! Wait a sec, that Hoshi girls late again! But I didn't hear her name called…and all the other teams are gone…DOBE! YOUR STUPID TRICK HIT THE WRONG PERSON!


	3. GTeams Naruto,2 Friends, and addons!

A white rose among Red # 3

**_Genin Teams: Third wheels, Naruto! And 2 new friends on_**

I own Shiro Hoshi.

Pairings: SasukexOc

This Chapter is in Shiro's POV!

"_what a really, really strange day! First Hatake-san, then the sound nin, then I find Uchiha SASUKE waiting for me to wake up! What next? I find Hatake-san in my kitchen?" _I thought, giggling. I opened the door, and Surprise! There was Hatake Kakashi, leaning on my kitchen counter. "Oh…My…God…" I said, staring at him. "Hey. I wanted to talk with you. I sighned your hospital release papers." He said, and I regained my dignity. "Oh, thanks. I suppose you know about my parents, huh?" I said, getting out Fancy Feast, milk, cookies, two glasses and three plates. "He nodded as he watched my work. "Ya. Why didn't you go live with relatives after the death?" he asked. "If its not to painful to talk about." He said, catching the falling Fancy Feast can. "Thanks. And no, I can talk about it. My family is dead. Im the last one. Both my parents where only kids, and my sister died with them, when the mist attacked the hokage's house, where we were staying as the third was a close friend of my father's." I said, scooping out the cat food onto a plate, and putting two cookies on the other two, handing both a glass of milk and a plate of cookies to him. He accepted, and started nibbling, lifting his mask just over his mouth. "Why didn't you stay with the Hokage then?" he asked. I shrugged. "I reclined. I didn't want to intrude." I said, finishing off my cookies and milk. He finished off his and stood. "Well, I had better get going…good night." He said, and walked through the door. I walked upstairs and climbed into bed.

IN THE MORNING

I woke up to rays off sunshine and my alarm clock read 9:00. I sat up, grabbed a midnight blue sweater, and a pair of white pants. I put my headband around my neck and raced out the door.

AT THE ACADEMY

I reached the Academy. It was empty. I raced to my classroom and opened the door. THUNK!!! Something hard and covered in chalk hit my head. I blinked the powder out of my eyes and looked around. Sitting there, was Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. "Look what you did, Naruto! You hit poor- uh…what your name again?" Sakura asked, looking at me. "Hoshi Shiro." I said, and sat down, trying desperately to shake my head free of any last chalk as Naruto placed the eraser in it's original position and sat down beside me. "I thought you didn't pass, Naru?" I asked Naruto, who was chuckling. "Ya, well, Iruka-Sensei saw me complete ONE HUNDRED doppelgangers, and let me pass!" he exclaimed, as a hand appeared, and the eraser fell on no other than Hatake Kakashi himself. "Im sorry Sensei, I tried to stop him, but…" sakura trailed off. I snorted. "Ya, ok. Sure you did, pinky." I laughed, once again turning into Ice Queen: Ruler of Sarcastic ness. She glared at me. I smiled back. "Oh, Iruka told me to give you this." Kakashi said, and tossed me a scroll. It said:

_Dear Ms. Hoshi,_

_I regret to inform you that you will be the uneven number on Hatake Kakashi's team._

_Sincerely, _

_Iruka-Sensei_

"Typical. Always the third wheel." I muttered, throwing the scroll In the trash. "On my first impression of you guys, I hate you." Kakashi said simply, getting my attention. "well, on my first impression of You, Mr. I am the world's leader, I'd have to say you're a great big, pompous Chickenturkey." I said, crossing my arms. He stared at me. I stared back. "Whatever. Follow me he said, ending our staring contest.

AT THE BALCONY THING (A/N: sorry, I didn't know whats its called… . )

"Ok, why don't you guys tell me a little bit about yourselves?" Kakashi said, leaning against the railing. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the steps, and I was standing behind them, kinda between the boys. "Like what?" Naruto asked loudly. "You know, the usual. You Favorite thing, what you hate the most, Dreams, Ambitions, Hobbies, things like that." He said, shrugging. "Help us out here coach. You go first. Show us how it's done!" Naruto exclaimed. "yeah, that's right…after all, you are a complete stranger to us…a mystery." Sakura said. "A mystery in a mask…now doesn't that sound scary?" I joked, and naruto started shaking with the effort to hold in his laughter. Kakashi ignored me. "Oh, me? My names Hatake Kakashi. Im the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway, I have lots of hobbies." He finished off. "Well, he said a lot, but all we really learned was his name." Sakura mumbled. "Okay, lets start on the right." Kakashi said, pointing to naruto. "me, right?!? My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup Ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-Sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku ramen bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water! My dream is to become an even better shinobi than Lord Hokage! Then all the villagers will have to Acknowledge my Exisctence! My hobbies…pranks and practical jokes I guess." Naruto finished. "Ok…Next!" Kakashi said. I walked to beside Sakura, making a point that I wanted to wait to last. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty things I hate, but I don't think that matters, because there is hardly anything I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'…that's just a word…but what I do have is determination, I plan to restore my clan, and theres someone I have sworn…to kill." He finished, ending with an eerie silence. "_I see…it must be the one who massacred his clan…poor guy, he's just like me, and I would never wish anything like what I have suffered on anyone else, EVER!"_ I thought, snapping out of my thoughts just in time to hear the forehead girl talk. "I am Haruno Sakura. My Favorite thing is, well its not a thing, it's a person, a boy, and that boy is…," she looked at Sasuke, blushing like ripe tomato, "Uh…lets move on to my dream," at this she blushed harder and his her face in her hands. A moment later, her face was normal and she said: "I hate Naruto! My hobbies are.." and she trailed off again, blushing at Sasuke. "O-kay…Next! Ms Hoshi, your turn!" Kakashi lokoed at me. I stared at the floor. "Whats the matter, Icey, ugly thing got your tongue? Or are you so stupid you cant talk properly?" Haruno taunted. "Shut your mouth, Haruno! I am a person, I have feelings! And you don't know me, so you had all better listen up! Im only repeating these things once, once and never again! What ever you hear here, you are NEVER allowed to repeat, got it?" I hissed, looking at them. "My name is Hoshi Shiro, my Favorite things are my cat, my locket from my mother, my book from my father, and my sister's doll. My most hated things are: Rouge Ninja who kill for sport, preying on weak little girls, and innocent ninja who did no harm to them! My dream, like Uchiha-san, is not just a dream, I CAN, and WILL make it a reality! I want to kill the man who sent the ninja who killed the last off my family, And I WILL Succeed! My hobbies are visiting my families graves, training, and reading.. My Ambition, train as hard as I can, live life to the fullest, and If I fall in love, that's a small bonus." I finished, crossing my arms, and staring ahead, not looking at anyone. "Enough. I believe we all understand each other. Training starts tomorrow.dont eat breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up. Your assignment is in this paper, don't be late." He said, and left. I took my paper and started walking away. "Wait! Shiro-Chan! Hold up!" naruto said, running up. I stood still not looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me about your parents?" he asked,a nd I heard the rest of the team stop to listen. "Somethings are better left unsaid, Naru…now if you excuse me, I have an important assignmet, I have to go visit a special place…" I trailed off. "Can I come?" he asked. I turned around, and smiled. "Sure. You two are welcome to come,If you wish…im sure they would be honoured to meet you." I said, looking over naruto's head at Uchiha and Sakura. Uchiha walked over and Sakura nodded and came too. "So where is it?" Sakura asked, "Who are we meeting?". "I have to drop by my house, but you'll have to come, is that alright?" I asked and Naruto was jumping along ahead, yelling about always wanting to see where I lived, and Sakura yelling at him to slow down, and Uchiha was beside me, just walking.

AT MY HOUSE

My house was small, three bedrooms, one small room that used to be my father's office, the living room, kitchen and dining room, and bathroom. I only ever use the bathroom, my room, the kitchen, and rarely the living room and dining room. I enterd the front door, and led them into my really tidy, but dusty living room. "Stay here, I'll be back." I ran up into my room and grabbed one daisie, and two red roses. I came down to see Uchiha stnding beside the tv, looking around out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto was sitting on the couch, looking at a couple of jutsu scrolls, and Sakura was inspecting pictures of my and my family. "Im ready…lets go." I said, entering the room, and leading them to the rock with the names off fallen ninja.

AT THE ROCK

"You brought us to see a rock with a bunch off names on it?" naruto asked. I stayed silent and put the flowers down on it and pressed the names of my family affectionately. I stood up and looked at them. "You guys wanted to come. So this is my families resting place…"I said. "Im going home now. Sorry if you were disappointed." And I sprinted away, leaving the poor genin alone at the rock.

NEXT MORNING

I awoke at 4:00…in the morning…3 hours before my buzzer went off…l looked at it, and then at my head band. "Might as well get up…maybe and can throw together a new outfit today!" I said out loud, and took out the only tee-shirt I owned. It was almost white, but blue all the same. I slipped it on and took out a long, black skirt. It was flowy, and gave me lots of room to run. I put in a pair of shorts, which were fairly long, and put them on underneath. I slipped on a black vest, and picked up my jewelry box. I took out a heart on a chain and opened it. Inside were the smiling pictures of our family together. I put it on, and tucked it in my shirt. I went downstairs and got a glass of milk and went for a walk. I walked down the street, my headband was glinting proudly from my neck. I had requested a longer fabric on it, so its long ribbons hung down my back. My hair was down and it was bouncy and hung in curls around my face and down my back. I walked around, and realized I forgot to feed my cat. I ran back, and dropped the food in surprise as my door bell rang. I ran to the front door, and opened it. On the other side: Uchiha Sasuke.

Next Chapter: Sasuke POV: Hoshi Shiro: strong on the outside, crying on the inside!

Next Chapter Summary: Shiro POV:

What? Why was Sasuke at my door? does he need something? Oh! Sorry Uchiha-san! I was just thinking!


	4. Hoshi Shiro:Strong outside,crying inside

A white rose among Red # 4

**_Hoshi Shiro_**:**_Strong on the outside, crying on the inside!_**

I own Shiro

Pairings:

sasukexOc

This Chapter is Sasuke POV

AT THE ROCK

I watched as Shiro put her flowers on the rock and turned to look at us. "You brought us to see a rock with a bunch off names on it?" naruto asked stupidly, staring at her. "You guys wanted to come. So this is my families resting place…Im going home now. Sorry if you were disappointed." And then she started to run away. Naruto looked at the rock, then back ot Shiro, then started going home to. "She's really messed up." Sakura said, looking after her. "Hn" I said, and started going home. Sakura was walking home too, I could hear her going the other way. "_So she's like me then, huh? I wonder who could have wanted her family dead?"_ I thought, and reached the Uchiha Village just outside of Konoha. I went into my house and fell asleep on the couch.

IN THE MORNING 

I woke up at three. I threw on some new clothes, blue shirt with the Uchiha Logo on the back and white shorts. I walked out the door and made my way into Konoha. I just walked, and found myself at the rock that Shiro showed us yesterday. I looked and looked and finally found what I was looking for: _Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, _and other various Uchiha names. I looked at them and then started walking away. Although, this time, I found myself knocking on Shiro's door. "_Ughh! You Idiot! It's 4:30 in the MORNING! WHY WOULD SHE BE AWAKE?"_I yelled at myself mentally, and was a little surprised when she answered the door. "Oh! Hi Uchiha-san…did you need something?" she asked, looking confused. "I was wondering if I could show you something." I said, staring at her. I waited for a moment, and she didn't answer. "Hoshi?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. "Oh! Oh Gomen Uchiha-san! I was just thinking! Can you repeat that?" she said, smiling sheepishly, a hand on the back of her head. "I wanted to know If I could show you something." I said again, not bothering to hide the little bit of aggravation that had entered my voice. "Oh…oh sure I can! I just have to pick up the cat food I spilled when you rang the doorbell…did you want to come in? It'll only take a minute." She said, opening the door wider. I nodded and followed her in. I walked in after her to the kitchen. I noticed the cat eating out of the food bowl, not bothering to help her master by eating the pieces on the floor. She bent down and picked up the little pieces and put them into the bag. I bent down to help and we finished after a while. "Thank you for your help, Uchiha-san." She said. "Now what did you want to show me?" she asked and I beckoned to the door. "Follow me." I said, and led her through Konoha to the rock. "The K.I.A, Uchiha-san? What about it?" she asked. I bent down and she did the same. I pointed out my mother and father's names. "That was my Mother," I said, pointing to Mikoto Uchiha, "And this was my father" I pointed to Fugaku Uchiha, "they were killed by my brother, Itachi. That's the person I have to kill." I finished off, looking at her reaction. Her face was a mixture of shock, pain, sorrow and understanding. "I know about your brother, my father was one of the ninja that chased after him…he talked with him. I was torn when I heard the news…I had met your brother once, he seemed nice." She looked at me. I nodded. "It's almost time for us to meet Haruno and Dobe." I said. She smirked. "I take it your not to fond of her, are you?" she asked me. "Im afraid not. She should be training to get stronger instead of needlessly flirting. And she isn't a very good flirter, either." I smirked back. She giggled. "Well, how would you know? I've never seen you flirt before." She challenged. "I don't have time." I responded. "Well then, I dare you to be a big flirt for the rest of this day! If I win, you have to help me train." She said, laying back beside the rock. "If I win, you have to…wear a dress to training tomorrow." I said, sitting beside her. "Deal!" she said, shaking my hand.

LATER, WITH THE TEAM

"Good Morning, Sasuke!" a very annoying pink haired Kunoichi interrupted my chat with Hoshi. "Hn" I grunted. "How are you? Hoshi, move, I want to sit beside Sasuke!" she said, kicking Shiro to make her move. Shiro got up, and moved to sit by a tree. Sakura took her place. I stood up and leaned against the tree Shiro was at. "Uchiha-san?" she asked, once again confused. "Sasuke." I told her. "What?" she was getting more confused. "Sasuke. Call me Sasuke, Uchiha-san makes me sound old." I said again, glaring at nothing in particular as Sakura edged towards us. "Your losing your bet, Sasuke." She whispered. I knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear: "You didn't make is specific on who you wanted me to flirt to, Shi-chan." I smirked as her eyes grew big and her face flushed. I stood up, brucshing my hand across her hair and walked away as I heard Dobe coming.

Next Chapter: Shiro POV: Hoshi Shiro: Strong on the outside, Crying on the inside Part 2!

Next Chapter Summary: Sasuke:

Heh…I'm going to win this bet against Shiro, her face was bright red! Sensei's late again, oh joy. NARUTO! YOUR SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL HE SAYS GO! Just my luck, to be stuck with him! Sakura, go away! Shiro? Are you ok?


	5. Hoshi Shiro:Strong out,Crying in,2

A white rose among Red #5

_**Hoshi Shiro: Strong on the outside, Crying on the inside Part 2!**_

I own Shiro

Pairings:

SasukexOc

Chapter is in Shiro POV!

"Can I show you something?" Sasuke asked me. But I wasn't listening to him; my head was full of questions. "_what does he need? Why is he here? Did I forget something yesterday?"_ I thought, coming back to earth when he waved his hand infront of my face. "Oh, Gomen Uchiha-san! I was just thinking. Could you please repeat that?" I said, mentally scolding myself. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled, embarrassed. "I was wondering if I could show you something." He asked again, and I could detect a little annoyance. "Oh…oh sure I can! I just have to pick up the cat food I spilled when you rang the doorbell…did you want to come in? It'll only take a minute." I asked him, opening the door wider. He nodded and I took him into the kitchen, where my cat, Snowball, my white Persian was eating out of the bowl, ignoring the scattered cat food on the floor. I bent down and started picking up the pieces and putting them into the bag again. After a moment, he started helping me. After we finished, I stood up. "Thank you, for your help Uchiha-san. Now what did you want to show me?" I asked him, as he got up too. "Follow me." He said, taking me out of my house and through Konoha. We reached the K.I.A rock, where I had taken them earlier. "The K.I.A, Uchiha-san? What about it?" I asked him curiously. He bent down and I did the same. "This was my Mother, and my Father." He said, pointing to the words: _'Mikoto Uchiha'_ and _'Fugaku Uchiha'_ _"So those were his parents…why is he showing me this?" _I thought, looking at the names. I listened as he spoke again. "They were killed by my brother, Itachi. That's the person I have to kill." He said. I felt a mixture of shock about Itachi killing them, Pain at the evilness of his brother, sorrow for the death, and understanding, I know how it all felt. "I know about your brother, my father was one of the ninja that chased after him…he talked with him. I was torn when I heard the news…I had met your brother once, he seemed nice." I said, looking at the other Uchiha names carved there..._ 'there is so many!'_ I marveled at my thoughts. He nodded. "Its almost time for us to meet Dobe and Haruno." He said. I giggled. "I take it your not fond of her, are you?" I asked him. He smirked. "Im afraid not. She should be training to get stronger, not needlessly flirting. And shes not such a good flirter, either." He finished, still smirking. "How would you know? I've never seen you flirt before." I smirked back. "I don't have the time." He responded. "well, I dare u too be a big flirt for the rest of the day! If I win, you have to help me train." I said, looking at him. "If I win, you have to wear a dress to training tomorrow." He smirked back, sitting beside me.

LATER WITH THE TEAM

"Good morning Sasuke!" an annoying squeal came from behind us. Sasuke and I were laying beside the rock, talking. "hn." Sasuke sounded really annoyed. "How are you? Hoshi, move, I want to sit there!" She kicked me. Hard. I winced inside and got up. I walked to a tree and sat against it. After a moment, Sasuke came over and leaned against the tree I was against. "Uchiha-san?" I asked, confused. "Sasuke." He replied. "Huh?" I asked again. _'is he talking to himself?'_I thought. "Call me Sasuke. Uchiha-san makes me sound old." He said, and I noticed he was glaring at something whilst Sakura inched towards us. "Your losing your bet, Sasuke." I whispered to him. He knelt beside me. "You didn't make it specific on who I had to flirt with, Shi-chan." He whispered into my ear. I turned into a beet as he brushed my hair with his hand. He walked away just as naruto crashed throught the trees. "Ohayo, Naru!" I said as he came to the middle of the clearing. "Ohayo, Shiro-chan." He responded, hugging me. "Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked. "I dunno" I shrugged.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER 

"Good Morning class!" Kakashi emerged from the bushes, still reading his book. "YOUR LATE!" Sakura, Naruto and I cried out. "I don't mind" Sasuke whispered…only I heard him. "_ok…mabeye daring Sasuke to be flirty this training session wasn't such a good idea…"_ I thought desperately. "Your mission is simple. Get yourself a bell and you wont go back to the academy. Kapish?" he said, putting his book away. "ALRIGHT!" naruto yelled and charged. Kakashi caught his attack and put his had behind his back. "Hold on, I haven't said 'go' yet." He said, and let naruto free. "Ready…set…GOOO!" Kakashi said, and all four genin jumped away. "This should be..er…interesting." I whispered, hiding in a tree. Just then Naruto appeared infront of Kakashi. "ALRIGHT! LET THE REAL MATCH BEGIN! LETS MAKE THIS A MATCH FIT FOR HEROES!" naruto yelled. "I think your thinking of the wrong type of heroes." Kakashi said, as naruto charged. He put his hand in his pouch. Naruto skidded to a halt, when kakashi pulled out a …..little orange book? I gaped when I read the title: Make Out Paradise. '_OMG! I'VE GOT A __PERVERT__ FOR A __SENSEI__!!!!!!'_ I Screamed in my head. I dashed away, I didn't want to see another thing, I had to make a plan… '_If I team up with the rest of the team, we're sure to get one!'_ I thought. '_perfect!'_ I hopped away, thrying to find sasuke, instead, I found Sakura. "Hey, Sakura! Ive got a plan, but it'll need us to work together!" I said, running up to her. She looked as though she lost something. "Sakura? Are you looking for something?" I asked, tapping her shoulder. "Yes! I lost Sasuke! Now go away!" she snapped, and I shrugged. I'll just have to find the boys. I kept looking around, and couldn't find them anywhere…so…I just looked for kakashi instead. I ran around, hoping to sense his chakra. I finally did, in a clearing. "Sensei!" I shouted, and dropped from a tree. He was still reading his book. He glanced up. "Ohayo, Shiro." He said, then went back to reading. I sighed. I took out a few Shruiken and threw them at him, he dodged, barely. "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" I shouted, and a lot of me's showed up. I made them rearrange and I was disguised. I transformed my self into a weapon, and my clone threw me. I transformed back and kakashi grabbed my fist and threw me into a tree. My clone ran up and punched him, transforming him into a log…just as the bell rang. "Oh! Snap!!!" I shouted, and made my way back to the timer. When I reached it, naruto was tied to the dummy, and sakura and sasuke were sitting on either side of him. I jumped and landed on top. Then he proceeded to tick sasuke off, tell us we're all spoiled brats, and then use sakura, naruto and sasuke as an example to teamwork. Please remind me to do better at these things. "You get to try again. After lunch. Naruto gets nothing because he tried to eat his lunch before the rest of us." He said and poofed away. "HAH! NO LUNCH, NO PROBLEM!" Naruto cheered, but that was countered with a loud growl from his stomach. Sakura and sasuke looked away. I sighed and opened my lunch, but jumped down infront of Naruto and picked some rice up. "Naruto, open wide!" I giggled. Sasuke looked up, and hence decided to pick that certain time to carry out our 'bet'. "What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked, smirking at my face that was now a tomato. Sakura lit up too, but that was from anger. Pushing me away, she bent down and offered her lunch. I flew sideways, into sasuke's lap, who caught me before I knocked us both over. "You sneaky!" I whispered. "I know, _sweetie_" he hissed back, and I could hear his sarcasm. I better get ready and wash that dress!

(A/N Okay, I was sooo gonna end it here, but I ain't that mean!)

Meanwhile, Sakura was feeding Naruto. After he swallowed, Kakashi turned up…looking like a demon. Sakura, Sasuke and I pounced infront of Naruto. "Any last words?" Kakashi threatened. "Why are you getting mad?!?! You just preached us about being a team!" I screeched. "Yeah! We're a team- we're one!" Sasuke put in. "Yeah, we are one!" sakura copied. Naruto just yelled "BELIEVE IT!". "YOUR ONE? Whats that? Foolishness!" Kakashi snarled. "When we're one, we'll kick your butt! We're ready for anything!" I argued. "YOU…pass!" Kakashi started smiling. "Training starts tomorrow!" Kakashi said, and poofed away. (A/N he does a lot of that, doesn't he?) I screamed happily, and hugged sasuke, who was closest. He hugged back…but then let go. Sakura looked sour, and I untied Naruto. "YES!" HE yelled, and we jumped in a circle, holding hands. "Shiro-Chan… I've never seen that necklace before…" Naruto said, pointing to my pendant, which had come out of my shirt. "Ya, Hoshi…Where'd you steal it from?" Sakura sneered. "I didn't steal it." I said. "Really? What a lie! I saw your house! It's shabby! You couldn't afford something like that!" she pushed. I started shaking. Then the sobs. Then the salt water. "I didn't steal it! It was my mother's! the last thing I own of hers!" I sobbed hysterically, and ran off, in the direction of Konoha.

Next Chapter: Sensei, I miss my family!!!

Chapter Summary: Shiro:

Sob H-how could she?!?! Sob she doesn't Hiccup know me! Sensei, just let me cry, please! Huh? Sensei? What are you staring at? What? Sasuke?


	6. Author Note!

**Dear Readers,**

**No, I'm not canceling the story, if that's what you worried about. No, I was just wondering if now was an appropriate time to hint about the SasukexOC? I have no idea, and I came to a perfect set-up, but I need feedback…so just leave on a the review for this note, okay? I won't be posting until I get feed back! Thank you!**

**-Lava Puppy**


	7. Sensei, i miss my family!

A white rose among Red #6

_**Sensei, I miss my family!!!**_

I own Shiro

Pairings:

SasukexOc

Chapter is in Sasuke POV!

Sensei started to lecture us about being a team. Then the ingrate called me a spoilt brat! That ticked me off! When I rushed him, he pinned me and put a kunai to my neck, telling sakura to kill naruto, or I die. I paid special attention to Shiro, who put a hand over her chest, and stared at Kakashi, rolling her eyes. Then he got off me and said we had another try after we ate, and that Naruto got nothing for trying to eat before us. "HAH! NO LUNCH, NO PROBLEM!" Naruto gloated, but then his stomach growled. Loudly. Sakura and I stared elsewhere, but a rustle of clothe and a voice made me look up again: Shiro had gotten down off the pillar, and was now infront of naruto, chopsticks loaded with rice and said: "Open up wide Naruto!". Then I said something that just came to me, I didn't even think! "What are you doing, Sweetheart?" I asked her. She turned bright red, but Sakura turned redder. Haruno pushed Shiro over, I caught her, but we were showred with rice. "Your Sneaky!" she whispered. "I know, _sweetie_." I replied, and we watched Sakura feed naruto. Just then, Kakashi appeared. Shiro sprang off my lap, and infront of naruto, myself and haruno joining her moment later. "Any last words?" he growled. "Why are you mad?!?!? You just finished preaching us about being a team!" Shiro screeched at him. "Yeah, We're a team-We're one!" I put in. "Yeah! We're one!" Sakura cheered, mimicking me. "BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. "Your one? What's that? Foolishness!" He growled. "When we're one we can kick your butt! We're ready for anything!" Shiro argued. "YOU…pass!" he smiled. "Training startes tomorrow." And he poofed away. Shiro screamed and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, and then let her go. She undid the knots in the ropes of naruto's and they did some sort of dance. Then Naruto pointed something out. A necklace around Shiro's neck. A locket, to be precise. Sakura accused her of stealing it, and she broke down and ran. "What. Did. You. Do. Haruno?" I growled. Sakura flinched. "B-but Sasuke! S-she couldn't have afforded it!" She squawked. Naruto took off one way, into the forest, and I followed her into Konoha. "Shiro! SHIRO!" I yelled after her. She ran into the apartments where the ANBU housed, and knocked on a door as I turned the corner after her. Hatake opened the door, and she jumped on him, sobbing. He fell over and I finished my long sprint, huffing. She was still sobbing, but harder. Kakashi looked at me, and I mouthed "Is she okay?" he shook his head and pulled her up, and turned her around. Her face was all blotchy, and her eyes were red. "S-Sasuke…I-I didn't s-s-steal it!" she sobbed, and I hugged her again. "I know, Shi, I know." I whispered. God, if anyone ever saw me doing this, I would've had to say bye bye to my reputation! She eventually fell asleep, like, a minute later. Kakashi kicked us out of his apartment, and I had to carry her home. I kicked open her door, and brought her upstairs…until I realized I had no idea as to which room was hers. I opened the first door, It was a small bathroom. I moved onto the next one: It looked like the master bedroom, and it was dark, and there was flowers everywhere, and two pictures on the pillows of the bed. I closed the door, but set Shiro down on the floor for a minute to find the room. Next door: A totally pink room. Stuffed animals, a little pink vanity. On the bed was another picture. Again I closed the door. Next door was an office type thing. I moved on, and found a light blue room, a messy bed, but relatively clean. Bingo! I had found the room! I did a mental happy dance and fetched Shiro again. I set her on the bed, and jumped out the window. I went back to my house and pulled out an old photo book. I looked at the yellowing pictures of older Uchihas, the clear pictures of the old days, when Itachi hadn't become a mass murderer, and I came to dozens of blank pages. '_this is where my family and Itachi's family should have gone…the next generation of Uchihas…'_ I thought, putting the dusty tome away. I glanced at the clock. It read 11:45. I laid down on my mattress, but a knock was at the door. I scowled and answered it. Naruto was on the other side. "Dobe, do you know what time it is?" I growled. "No! but that's not the point! Did you find Shiro-chan?" he asked. I nodded. Naruto just about fell over with relief. I slammed the door and heard naruto throw something at it. But now I was tired. Again I fell asleep on the couch. The next morning, I raced out the door. Training started in 10 minutes! I finally reached the training area, where something shocked me. Shiro was wearing a white sundress! She had black shorts on underneath, she was sitting cross legged, and she had a black tee-shirt on underneath. Both Sakura and Naruto weren't there yet. She had her eyes closed and she was leaning on a tree. "Hey." I murmered, sitting beside her. Her face was still a little red. "I tried to get the red to go away. This was the best I could do. And thanks for bringing me home yesterday." She whispered, as if reading my thoughts. I nodded. She leaned on my shoulder. "You won, I wear the sundress today." She giggled. I smirked and flicked her forehead. "Hey!" she laughed, and pulled my hair. "Hey yourself!" I retorted, and soon I found my self tickling her. "S-stop S-sasuke-kun! S-stop!" she laughed, trying to squirm away. After a couple minutes, we heard an 'Ahem." Behind us. Naruto was looking actually quite deadly for the dobe he is, Haruno was turning redder and redder, and Sensei was just reading his perverted little book. "Uh…uh…This isn't what it looks like!" Shiro stammered. I stood quickly. "Then what is it, Shiro?" Naruto glared at her. She flinched. "we were just-" she tried. "JUST FORGET IT SHIRO! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I SPENT ALL NIGHT LOOKING FOR YOU, AND YOU START BECOMING SOME UCHIHA FANGIRL TO REPAY ME? NO THANKS!" he yelled, and Shiro flinched. Naruto came closer, and she stepped back, losing her footing on a root. She put up her arms in protection. I did what my instinct told me to do: I stood infront of her. "Get outta my way, teme!" Naruto growled. "Not a damned chance, Dobe." I hissed. "Cut it out! We have a mission. Thanks to Naruto's little, ahem, outburst, in the Hokage's office the other day, we have a mission. We get to accompany a bridge builder to the land of water." Kakashi didn't look fazed at all. "Let's go already then!" Sakura growled. We got outside the gates, and Naruto's mood had changed dramatically. It's like he's PMSing or something. "YEAH ROADTRIP!" he yelled. "Hey! Am I really supposed to put my life in the hands of this idiot?" the bridge builder complained. "Don't fear, Bridge Builder-san, I was trained under the Hokage's top ANBU in their spare time. Also, our Sensei is a Jonnin, and will be here to accompany us." Shiro explained, a little too nice. "You weren't really trained under ANBU, were you?" I whispered. She smirked and shook her head softly. "Nope. But I watched my dad a lot, and I had to shut him up. If he's anything like what Naruto is, you have to head him off early." She whispered back. "HEY! COME ON YOU TWO! YOUR BEHIND!" Naruto hollered, and She winced again. I patted her shoulder and pulled her along. She sped up to Kakashi, who whispered something in her ear. She nodded slowly, and gave his arm a slight hug. A sharp spine of jealousy shot through me. This shocked me. I almost stepped in a puddle. Kakashi glanced at I, but kept walking. A moment later, two rouge ninja popped out, wrapped an enormous chain around him and pulled. He exploded. Shiro screamed as his head rolled and bumped into her foot. They appeared behind naruto. "One little piggy down…" they cackled. He froze. "Naru MOVE!" Shiro hollered. He still didn't move. She ran at him, pulling him down just as the chain was about to get a hold of him. They advanced on Sakura and the bridge builder. "Stand back sir!" Sakura yelped and pushed him back. I stood infront of them and threw a shruiken and then a kunai and stuck the to a tree. Kakashi showed up, and the body pieces turned into logs. I glanced over to Shiro and Naruto. Shiro got off naruto, and turned to walk away. But naruto grabbed her arm. She turned and he hugged her shouting "I'M SO SORRY!" she laughed and told him that it's ok, and we continued to a boat. Shiro froze and waited last for us to get in. She hesitantly put a foot in and then decended totally into it. She sat in the middle beside kakashi, away from the sides. "What's the matter? Scared of water?" teased Sakura. "Yes She is! She hates it!" naruto confirmed. Shiro looked down and straitened out her sundress. "Why'd you wear a dress on a mission anyway?" Naruto asked, quietly. "Sasuke and I made a bet. I obliviously lost it." She told him. HE nodded and the boat rocked a little. She went pale and her hands curled into fists. I tossed a Kunai knife at her. She caught It and stared at me. "Bite down on it. It'll help." I advised. She did what I asked. Sakura then decided to be a weirdo, and rocked the boat violently, and then made barfing noises. "Oh no! I don't think the water likes me!" she moaned falsely. I looked away. Then she decided to throw all caution to the wind. "Sasuke, can I bite a Kunai too?" I glared at her. She flushed and stuck her own Kunai in her mouth. Naruto started giggling as Shiro started gagging. "Naruto! Quiet!" Kakashi hissed. "S-sorry… But look at Shiro!" he giggled.Shiro spat out My kunai knife and stuck out her now bleeding tongue. "What did you do?" Kakashi whispered. "I hut my onge all de koonay nithe." She mumbled, still sticking her tongue out. "Why did you push your tongue against it? That's met trees you know." I stated, taking the Knife back. "Them whay did you giveth it to meh?!" she asked. "You weren't supposed to lick it!" I protested. "Now suck you tongue, its getting blood all over. I whispered back as Kakashi started questioning the bridge builder. We finally caught land. Shiro stumbled, so Sakura 'accidentally' pushed her into the water. "Gack!" she splashed. "I can't touch the bottom! My weapons are holding m-" and she went under. Naruto and I dove in, dragging her back on land. She didn't move. "Oh no! is she dead?" sakura panicked. I pushed her stomach hard, and she coughed up a lot of water. "Arigatou, Sasuke. Arigatou, Naruto. I owe you one, so you do rock, paper scissors to see who gets it, kay?" she joked, wiping her eyes clear of water. Her sundress was now soaked and see-through, showing her black shorts and t-shirt (A/N THAT WAS NOT PERVERTED! SHE CAN'T COME OUT OF THE OCEAN COMPLETLEY DRY, CAN SHE?) Naruto dove and hugged her, making her fall over onto me. "Get off me you whale! I don't like the idea of a Shiro Hoshi sandwich!" she complained. Naruto started laughing. "Okay, Okay!" he chuckled. I pushed her up off me and she teetered on the spot before she glared at me and walked away. She stalked past Sakura and the bridge builder and caught up with Kakashi. Sakura glared at her head. I watched as her dripping red locks shook as she waved her head around, spraying kakashi and his little book. "Teme. I have to talk to you." Naruto whispered. "I don't like Shi being friends with you, but you seem to be one of her close friends now. She deserves happiness…so if you hurt her, I'll hurt you back!" I watched as Naruto ran after the group and started bothering Kakashi. I heaved myself up and started walking after the receding group. After a while, I sensed something. I suppose Kakashi did too, because he shoved both Naruto and the bridge builder down. I jumped and shoved the girls down, accidently landing on Shiro's arm. "Ouch!" she hissed. "Sorry." I whispered. And took my hand of sakura's head. "Hatake Kakashi." Was heard from above. We all looked. A man was standing on a sword stuck in a tree, and he had bandages on his mouth. He also wasn't wearing a shirt either. "Who are you?" asked Naruto. "YOU!" Shiro shouted. She stood, angrily.

Next Chapter: Why?

Chapter Summary: Sasuke:

Shiro? You know this weirdo? Weirdo you know Shiro? WHAT YOU KILLED HER FAMILY?!?!


	8. Why?

A white rose among Red #7

**Why?**

I own Shiro

Pairings:

SasukexOc

Chapter is in Shiro POV!

What an eventful day, huh? Naruto catches Sasuke and I having a play wrestle, then we get attacked, then I nearly drown. Now I meet the murderer of my parents. Yay me. "What Business do you have with us, you evil person?!" I demanded. "You look familiar, little kunoichi." He cackled. "I should. You killed my family!" I fume. "Ah yes. The Hoshi family. They tried, but failed. Maybe you'll give me more fun?" He chuckled. I gasped. What an evil monster! Naruto prepared to attack, but Kakashi held him back. "What?" poor Naruto has to realize that this poor excuse of a ninja isn't for him to fight. Bravely, I stalked up beside my sensei. "Shiro-" he tried. "Sensei, this man murdered my family. **I am going to fight**." I made my demands clear. I made no room for argument as I proceeded to take out several shruiken and kunai. "So the little girl wants to play? We'll play then!" Zabuza charged, and I reflected. Mist came, and soon I heard a voice in my ear: "You should have stayed out of it, little girl…" then darkness.

DREAM

I looked around, I was in my old room! I smiled, maybe this was a dream! Then I sobered up. That means Sasuke doesn't know me…I wasn't able to go any further into this train of thought as I heard a scream. Opening my door, I ran into the family room. Blood…everywhere. Father didn't look like father, his face was bloody. Mother was falling, a bloody gash in her chest. My little sister had kunai in her chest as well. I got a good look at my attacker. A mask of bandages, no shirt. The ANBU swarmed in, but he still got away. It was a horrible memory.

END DREAM

When I finally regained consciousness, I was in a house on a bed with Sakura (who was asleep), Naruto was snoring loudly on the floor, Kakashi sleeping on the couch and I just caught a small glimpse of Sasuke going out the door. Standing quietly, I tip toed to the door and followed Sasuke to the end of the dock. He was sitting on the edge. I sat down next to him. "Hey." I whispered, looking at the water. "Hey. Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked. "I dunno. Am I injured?" I smiled. "Uh…Your wrist is twisted." He suggested smirking as I looked at my cast. "How did I not notice that?" I asked myself, inspecting the drawings on it. "You like it? Naruto drew the sun, Sakura the flower, and Kakashi drew a shruiken because the Dobe and Haruno wouldn't leave him alone about it." Sasuke pointed them out. "Did you draw one?" I asked him. Taking my hand gently, he showed me the palm. On it was the Uchiha Logo- a fan. "wow. Thanks Sasuke!" I gasped, inspecting it thoroughly. "I couldn't give you a kunai, now could I? you would have choked on it." He joked. "Hey." I whispered, seeing a light come on in the house behind us. I yawned. "You were asleep for that long and your still tired. "No. But the water always makes me tired. I'm funny that way." I giggled. He smirked at me. "Sleep then." He suggested. "out here?" I gaped. "Why not? I'll protect you." He grinned at his own cheesiness. "Now you sound like naruto." I giggled, but leaned up against him and soon I fell asleep. Again.

A/N: Not as long as usual. Sorry. But check my profile, I come out with a Oneshot sidething.

Next Chapter: Sasuke's POV: Wilted!

Chapter Summary:Shiro:

Oh god…it's so dark! I think I'm getting weaker…I wonder what's going on… Sasuke's Voice Oh god…Shiro, Wake up! Please, please!


	9. Wilted!

A white rose among Red #8

**Wilted!**

I own Shiro

Pairings:

SasukexOc

Chapter is in Sasuke POV!

This was a very trying day for Shiro. First a gigantic fight with Naruto, then Sakura almost drowns her. Almost. Now the murderer of her parents. I'm very surprised she hasn't had some sort of breakdown. She's presented herself into the fight. A few moments later the man disappeared, and fog rolled in. I heard Shiro scream. I wanted to run to find her, but I had to stay to protect the bridge builder. The fight went on, the fog cleared, and then Kakashi was caught in a barrier of water. He shouted at us to take Shiro and run. Shiro! I had forgotten about her, trying to make out the fog. I spied her on the ground, lying where she had started to fight earlier. She had a kunai in her hand, and was unconscious. Naruto saw her too, and so did Sakura and the bridge builder. We proceeded to outsmart the man, who's name was Zabuza. (A/N: I'm gonna skip to where he uses the water jutsu and when Haku steps in) I saw it moments before it happened. I dashed over to Shiro and grabbed her just as the water hit. When the water had stopped rushing, Shiro started gasping for air. I stared at Zabuza as he got up from a tree he had hit. Suddenly, three senbon hit his neck. I stared as a boy in a mask came to collect his body. As he left, Sakura screamed. "What?!?" Kakashi, who had collapsed but was still awake asked urgently. "S-She stopped breathing!" She cried, pointing at Shiro. "What?!?," I said, lunging at the unconscious girl, frantically pumping her chest, but I whispered to her, "Oh gos…Wake up Shiro, please, please!" She finally coughed up her water in the lungs. She was still unconscious, but breathing. Her hair was damp and clingy, and her face pale. She looked wilted. But she was breathing, alive. I grinned softly. Kakashi used two long logs that Sakura supplied and we continued. "I can take the girl if you want." The bridge builder offered gruffly. I shook my head. "No I can do it." I said quietly. He nodded and went on. I picked Shiro up, and her dress was still soaked. It was still a long way. Soon my arms got tired, and I lagged behind slightly. "Here. I'll take her for a bit." Naruto slowed down and took her. He looked on her as though she were his little sister. Awkwardly, I handed her to him. I wasn't about to leave her alone either. So I matched his speed, looking at her through the corner of my eye. Between the bridge builder and Sakura was Kakashi. He too, was unconscious. Sakura was biting her bottom lip. "What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked loudly. Shiro stirred. "Shut up baka!" I hissed quietly. Naruto ignored me, but didn't ask again. Finally, finally we arrived. The bridge builder's daughter rushed out, and started fussing. Soon we were in a guest room, and Kakashi was situaded on the couch, conscious again, and reading, when he put his book down. "Sasuke, bring Shiro over here, gently." He said firmly, and I gently untucked Shiro from the bed Naruto had set her on and brought her over, seating her on my crossed legs so she wouldn't fall over. Kakashi gathered her wrist and observed it. "Hmm. She twisted her wrist. Sakura, kindly bring my the bandages in my vest." He said, and Sakura fetched said bandages from Kakashi's vest that was on the floor not to far away. They were dry, thanks to the water proof vest. He began wrapping her hand, setting it in a position to heal. When he was finished, her hand looked like it was in some mutated mitten. Naruto grinned and pulled out 6 soggy markers from his pack. '_does he have a coloring book in there too?_' I said in my head, smirking inwardly. Naruto took off the lid to the yellow and drew a sun that looked like a preschooler had done it. He outlined it in orange. Sakura grinned and grabbed the pink, drawing four flower petals, took out the green, and drew a stem, and used the yellow for the middle. "Kakashi Sensei! You draw one!" Sakura said, causing him to put his book down. "No." He replied, but quickly changed his mind when he saw Naruto's pouty face, and Naruto was looking ready to argue. "Fine, fine!" he said hastily and drew a shruiken in black, and it actually looked quite…normal. "Oi. Teme! You gonna draw something?" Naruto said, in his usual annoying way. Soundlessly, I reached for the red. Then the black. I looked at my work. On the palm of her hand, I had drew a perfect replica of the Uchiha Logo. A fan. Sakura squealed, and Naruto yawned. "Bedtime." Kakashi said, which resulted in a. argue between Naruto and Kakashi. I sighed mentally, and stood. I walked over to the bed, and set Shiro down again. I pulled to covers up to her chin and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. Sakura had lef the room to change, and came back in pink pj Capri's and a pink tank top. Kakashi had finally threatened Naruto to go to bed, and Sakura had gotten into the bed with Shiro, closest to the wall. I blew out the lamp and sat in the corner, under the window.

DREAM

"Hey, Sasuke?" Shiro asked me. But shiro was different. She was wearing ANBU uniform, and was sitting in a tree. "Did you miss me while I was gone?" She asked, smirking. "Ya…ano…where'd you go again?" I asked. She looked at me funny. "You sent me on a mission to the Land of water…" she snickered. "gos, for the Hokage, you sure have a horrible memory. I looked down at myself. I was dressed in the Hokage robes.

END DREAM

I woke with a painful start, cracking my head on the wall. I looked around. Everyone seemed to be asleep. I stood, and exited the room. I found my way outside, and a blast of warm air hit me. I sat down on the end of the dock, and watched the moon's reflection. I was aware of soft footsteps behind me. Shiro sat beside me. "Hey." She whispered, and she looked at the clear water. "Hey. Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked, considering it was probably around midnight. "I dunno. Am I injured?" she saked. I smiled."Uh…Your wrist is twisted?" I said pointedly. She looked at her wrist, and I heard her mutter 'How did I miss that?' to herself. She looked at the little drawings. "Like them? Naruto drew the sun, Sakura the flower and Kakashi drew the shruiken." I said, pointing to the various doodles. "Did you draw one, Sasuke?" She asked quietly. Gently, I turned her hand over. She gasped and looked at the fan. "Wow! Thanks Sasuke!" She gasped. "I couldn't give you a kunai, now could i? You would have choked on it." I joked, and she whispered "hey.", noticing a light come on in the house behind us. I noticed to. She yawned. "You were asleep that long and you still tired?" I asked her quietly. "no. but water makes me sleepy, I'm funny that way." She grinned sleepily. "Then sleep." I suggested. "Out here?" She asked. "Why not? I'll protect you." I grinned, practically tasting the cheese of it on my tongue. However, she giggled tiredly and said "Now you sound like Naruto." But she leaned on me and soon fell asleep. Smiling softly, I put my arm around her. She was my teammate, and I couldn't let her die of phenomena. They would never believe me if they caught me.

Next Chapter: Shiro's POV: Zabuza attacks again!

Chapter Summary: Sasuke POV:

Hey…That mist…It's Zabuza! God, shiro looks so white. Her wrist isn't fully healed yet…It's the masked boy! Eurg…It's so dark…


	10. Zabuza Attacks Again!

A white rose among Red #8

**Zabuza Attacks Again!**

I own Shiro

Pairings:

SasukexOc

Chapter is in Shiro's POV!

When I opened my eyes, light was streaming in.

Sasuke had moved inside, obviously moving me with him.

But to my embarrassment, He had also changed the sleeping arrangements. Now I wasn't in the bed with Sakura, I was on his lap, and had curled up during the night, because I felt his chin on my head.

He was also breathing faster than a normal sleeping person would, so he was awake.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kakashi Sensei awake, and sipping tea while reading. It was quiet. "Sasuke. How long was Shiro awake last night?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

I snapped my eyes closed, and made the impression I was still sleeping.

"I don't know. I only chatted with her for a few minutes before she fell asleep again." Sasuke replied, in monotone.

"She woke up shortly after you left. Then she followed you outside. When you returned a couple hours later, she was sleeping." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded, and it was silent again.

Naruto started to stir.

I could hear the bridge builder and his family in the next room.

Naruto got up and looked around, rubbing his eyes.

Yes, I had opened my eyes a crack.

Naruto's eyes settled on the half occupied bed.

"Shiro's gone!" He cried, prepared to go into hysterics.

"She's right here, dobe." Sasuke said, and one of the arms I just realized was around me pointed to me.

Naruto glared. I didn't know if it was at me, or Sasuke, but it sent a chill up my spine either way.

Sakura started waking up, and gave a shake of her head and looked over at Sasuke.

Her face that had held happiness seconds before turned foul.

She stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

I figured this was a good a time as any to 'wake up'.

I pretended the door woke me up.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and blinked sleepily.

"Good morning Shiro-Chan!" Naruto grinned from across the room.

"M-m-Morning Naruto." I yawned.

"Morning Shiro." Kakashi greeted from the couch, still reading.

"Morning Sensei." I said again, pretending to just notice what position I was in.

"Good morning, Shiro-kun." Sasuke said, and let me go.

"Good morning Sasuke." I grinned. "I see we're inside…did you move me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"He also carried you here!" Spat an angry sakura from the door.

Her hair was still messy, and I felt a pang of pity.

She was so shallow, she was jealous of me!

But, she had her point.

I did sleep on him last night.

But he could have told me to go inside to sleep, or put me in the bed.

I felt my face soften.

"Ano…Sakura-san? Would you like some help with your hair? My mom taught me how to do a charming messy bun..." I asked, and her eyes softened a bit too.

"Fine." She said, and tossed me a brush and a couple clips.

I sat on the bed and her on the floor. When I was finished, she looked in the mirror. She gasped.

"Thank you Shiro! Thank you!" She grinned.

"Here." She passed me a thick black elastic, which had fabric on it. It had the initials 'S.H' on it.

"I don't where it anymore…so you have it…as an apology gift." She whispered, and I smiled.

"Thank you Sakura-san" And I put my hair up.

I went to get a t-shirt from my bag…when I realized they were all soaking.

My pants weren't, they were on the top, and dry.

Just wrinkled.

But my shirts? They weren't in a plastic bag, and were at the bottom, away from light. Sakura peered over my shoulder.

She inhaled sharply.

"My clothes won't fit you…" She whispered.

Yes, I was at least an inch smaller than Sakura, 2 inches shorter than Sasuke, and half an inch taller than Naruto.

Naruto threw an orange shirt at me.

It wasn't like the one he was usually wearing.

Nope, it was just a plain shirt. A plain orange shirt.

I smiled.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." I grinned, giving him a brief hug.

Exiting, I found the bathroom.

I slipped on the t-shirt, and it was baggy around the middle, but short. If I lifted my arms, you could see my stomach. I pulled on my black Capri's and took out the scrunchie. I combed my hair with my fingers, and put up a high ponytail.

I cleaned my glasses, and washed my face.

When I entered the room, Sakura was trying to chat Sasuke up.

Naruto was eating ramen, and Kakashi was drinking more tea.

I sat beside Naruto, and picked up his extra set of chopsticks.

I dug into the ramen with him.

"Hey!" He protested, but soon we were having a sword fight with the chopsticks because the ramen was gone.

He stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You still have your glasses." He said, pointing, and flicking my glasses.

"Ya, so?" I was concerned now.

"I thought the tidal wave would wipe them away." Naruto grinned goofily.

"T-tidal wave? Is that why my shirts are wet?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and we returned to our 'swordfight'.

I overheard Sakura and Sasuke.

"Come on, Saaasuke-kun! Let's go on a picnic!" Sakura chattered, and I saw Sasuke look agitated.

"No." He said.

"Actually, Sasuke, that sounds like a good idea. You four can go and explore, have a picnic." Kakashi said. I wasn't sure whether he was doing it to annoy Sasuke, or if he was being sincere.

Kakashi turned to me.

"Shiro needs some fresh air anyway. It's not good for her to be cooped up." His eye turned upwards, signaling his smile.

I groaned.

I didn't like it when I was the cause for things.

"Let's go swimming!" Naruto shouted, and I grinned at his enthusiasm.

"What do you think, Shiro?" Sasuke asked.

"I…Think it would be a good idea…to get a good look at the village… and to have a little fun. After all, Naruto has to blow some hyper steam." I chose my words carefully. Sasuke nodded and got up.

"Let's go." He said. Naruto jumped up, as did Sakura.

I got up, slower, careful not to catch my wrist on anything.

Naruto ran out of the door.

Sakura went after him, telling him off for running in our host's house.

We entered the main room, and I smiled at the little boy and Tazuna's daughter.

"Good Morning." I said, and the little boy (Inari) mumbled a hasty good morning and the daughter smiled.

We went outside, and met up with Naruto and Sakura.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Swimming!" Naruto cried. Sakura nodded slowly.

"I agree. Then we can go get something to eat and explore. What do you think, Sasuke?" I turned to him.

He shrugged.

Naruto grabbed my hand and we ran to the beach.

BEACH

Naruto and Sakura were in the water, and I was wading, and Sasuke was standing on the beach.

"Come on, Sasuke! Come wade with me!" I called, and waved with my useful arm. He strolled over, and I picked up a rock out of the cold water. It was pure black.

"Hey, look!" I whispered, showing to him. He smiled softly, and picked up a pink one. We exchanged.

I put the pink one in my pocket, and he pocketed the black one.

I laughed.

Naruto was turning blue.

Sakura was floating.

Naruto got out of the water, and picked up one of the towels Tazuna lent us.

He rubbed himself frantically with it.

He sat down and Sakura got out too.

I smiled at my cold comrades, and I picked up the small pouch of money Kakashi gave us.

"Lunch?" I asked, and both nodded.

I tossed the wallet to Sasuke, and we started down the path.

We found a little restaurant, and we sat down.

"Chicken Ramen!" Naruto ordered, Sakura ordered a salad and Sasuke ordered rice balls. "And you?" The waiter turned to me.

"Just a water please." I said, smiling.

He shrugged and walked away.

I turned to my teammates.

Naruto was staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You should be keeping your strength up." Sasuke answered for him.

"I'm not hungry. I'm fine, really!" I protested against Sasuke's doubtful look, and Naruto's scandalized one.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow.

When the food came, I sipped my water.

Sasuke tapped my shoulder.

When I turned around, mouth open to ask "What?" He shoved a rice ball into my mouth. I chewed, and swallowed.

When I had finished, he was smirking.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You can have a couple more rice balls or I can force feed them to you." He said.

I grinned.

"I'm not hu-" He cut me off with another rice ball.

Again I swallowed.

He repeated his question.

I sighed.

"I'm not hun-" Another rice ball.

"Ok, I ate 3. Happy?" I asked, and he pushed the plate foreword a bit.

5 were left.

"One more." Naruto said. I shook my head.

"Come on, Shiro. Don't make me hold you down." Sakura smiled.

"You wouldn't…" But sure enough, Sakura had forced me to sit sideways on the bench, towards Sasuke, and had my hands behind my back.

Naruto pinched my nose, making me open my mouth for air.

When I did, sasuke shoved the rice ball in my mouth.

Naruto held a hand over my mouth tightly, making sure I couldn't open it.

I wouldn't swallow the now fallen apart rice ball.

"She hasn't swallowed it yet." Naruto said.

I smirked.

Until I felt something stroke my throat.

Sasuke, with one finger, was stroking my throat, an old trick to making dogs swallow pills.

It made my muscles relax, and the rice ball slid down my throat.

Defeated, I swallowed the rest of it.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke smirked, and Sakura laughed.

"You're lucky no one else is in here!" I growled in mock anger.

Sasuke leaned in, and whispered in my ear

"You'd never be able to stay mad at me." Before he pulled back, I whispered back

"How so?" He just smirked.

Sakura and Naruto finished, and Sasuke ate (Willingly) the rest of his rice balls.

The last week, Kakashi sat strait up.

It was dark out, and I was already falling asleep.

Sasuke and I were sitting at the end of the couch, on the floor, Sakura was sitting next to Kakashi's head with Naruto beside her.

When he sat up.

I was half asleep.

So I shrieked a little, and latched onto Sasuke as a reflex.

Sasuke had gotten used to me hugging him, so he put an arm around me, as his reflex. Sakura had also shrieked, and clutched the couch.

Naruto fell over.

I was still asleep, so I just stayed curled up next to Sasuke.

"No…" I heard Sasuke say.

"Best not to tell Shiro…" I heard Sakura say, then I felt someone out me into the bed and cover me up.

I blacked out, into sleep.

NIGHTMARE

"Shiro…Shiro…" My family was calling to me.

I tried to run to them, but my feet were stuck.

Zabuza appeared, and I watched, horrified, as my family was tortured.

I screamed, cried and struggled, but it was no use.

He advanced on me, on I screamed harder.

END NIGTMARE

I was woken up by someone, wrenching my covers off and holding me.

I was being rocked, and someone was smoothing my hair out.

I had something cool on my forehead.

I opened my eyes, and my face was wet.

Tazuna's daughter (Tsunami) was rocking me, and Sakura was smoothing my hair out. Sasuke was near the door, and I realized we were in the main living area.

Tazuna was there too, and Naruto and Tazuna were supporting Kakashi between them. "Sasuke, could you wet this cloth again?" sakura called to him, and he gently took the cloth off and ran it under a tap.

It was placed on my head again, and Inari entered.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, nearing.

"She's had a nightmare." Tsunami explained.

"Why all the fuss then?" Inari snorted.

I grinned at his question.

"Did you have nightmares when your father was murdered? I have nightmares when my family was murdered…," I sat up, and rolled off her lap, and stood shakily to my feet.

I put the wet cloth on the table,

"If you will excuse me, I need to sort something out…" And fighting tears, I shakily ran outside.

AT THE CLEARING

I found myself in the clearing we used for training.

Letting the tears pour down my face, I punched the tree weakly, kicked it then collapsed. "Why…Why did you have to die? What did you do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this.

"Sh-Shiro-san?" A small voice echoed around the clearing.

I looked up quickly. Inari was a few feet from me.

I hastily stood and wiped my tears away.

I put on a false cheery voice and said

"Oh, hello Inari. What's up?," he blinked, and I let the smile fade from my face,

"It's not working, is it?" I asked him weakly.

He shook his head. I sat down against the tree.

"You shouldn't hold your emotions in like that… It'll cause more nightmares." He pointed out.

I smiled weakly.

"Yes, I know. But I don't have anyone to pour my feeling out too. Diaries are stupid." I whispered.

He thought for a moment.

"You have me!" He grinned.

I patted his head, smiling.

"Thanks. But I can't bring you back to Konoha with me." I pointed out.

He thought again.

"You have that statue dude…uh…what's his name…black hair…quiet…" He said. "Sasuke?" I suggested.

"Ya! You can tell him!" Inari nodded.

"Sasuke…I don't know…he'd understand what I'm going through…but…" I trailed off. "But?" Inari egged me on.

"I don't want him to think I'm clingy…or a wimp." I said, and another tear escaped. "Hey! I just got you to stop crying!" Inari cried, rubbing it away frantically.

I laughed and patted his head again.

He grinned.

"I don't think he'd find you clingy. After all, you love him." He said.

I blushed.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"You…Love…Him…Don't you?" He asked.

I blushed harder.

'_Do I love_ _Sasuke?' _I asked myself.

"Shiro!" Naruto burst into the clearing.

"Naruto! She probably ran to get away from everyone!"

Sakura burst in too.

Sasuke walked in after them.

"Oh, hello Inari!" Sakura said sweetly.

I laughed at Naruto's expression: 0.o first I was crying, now I'm laughing?

He must have thought me crazy.

Before I could stop him, Inari marched over to Sasuke.

"You! Err…Sa…Sew…err…whatever your name is!," he started.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged,

"You need to talk to Shiro-chan! And you can't reject her because she-" I ran forward and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Sasuke raised another eyebrow.

"Because I might have another breakdown. Right Inari?" I hissed.

Inari nodded.

"OUCH!" Naruto shouted.

We looked at him.

He had tripped over a rock.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Why don't you all head back to the house? I'll be up in a moment or two." I smiled. Sakura took Naruto by the ear and dragged him through the bush again.

Inari waved goodbye and scrambled after them.

"Aren't you going after them?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Care to explain what you dreamt?" He asked.

I shuddered.

"My parents…that evil man…I couldn't move…" I whispered.

He pulled me into a hug.

I felt my face grow warm.

"Let's go back." He whispered.

I realized just how tired I was then.

I nodded weakly and stumbled forward a bit.

"Do you want a piggyback?" He asked.

In my sleepiness, I nodded.

So I got a free ride back to the house, but fell asleep again on the way there.

THE NEXT DAY

When I woke up, I was in the bed again.

Sakura and everybody was already gone, and a stickynote was on my forehead. I pulled it off.

_Shiro _(It started)

_You were so tired, we just let you sleep. Don't worry, we're just doing chakra control. and you can catch up on that later. Come when you're ready._

_-Kakashi Hatake_

Grinning, I noticed Naruto had lent me another shirt.

However, I dug in my pack and picked out a baby blue one I slipped underneath it, on top of the white sundress.

I put jeans on underneath that.

I entered the main area, where Tsunami was doing dishes.

"Oh, Shiro-kun! You're only an hour shy of Naruto. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked me, setting down the dish rag.

I noticed Inari's shoes missing.

"Where's Inari?" I asked.

Her faced darkened as she told me off the enemy Ninja.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked her.

"I had forgotten about you…" She trailed off.

I nodded.

"I'll see ya." I grinned, and made my way out the door to the bridge. However, my cheeriness soon faded away.

Zabuza was there, along with the masked kid.

Sakura was in front of Tazuna, and Kakashi was fighting Zabuza.

I couldn't see the masked kid, but I knew he was there because I heard his voice.

I couldn't see nor hear the boys.

I saw a dome of ice.

But I figured I'd help Kakashi.

Creeping up slowly, I jumped on Zabuza's back and bit him.

Hard.

Foolish me, he threw me off, and advanced on me.

This gave Kakashi the opportunity to send dogs on him.

I ran over to Sakura, and asked her where Sasuke and Naruto were.

She pointed to the dome, and I stood next to her, protecting Tazuna.

We watched for a while, and Kakashi was about to give the final blow when The boy, who I noticed looked like more off a girl, took it for him.

He died, saying something about being no more than a tool.

My eyes clouded with sympathy, and I took a few steps then looked at Sakura.

I ran to the boy, and looked at him.

His eyes were open. I closed them, then turned to Zabuza.

"You are a monster. But you can speak. So I want answers. Why'd you kill my family?" I growled, and Kakashi looked at me, probably thinking about what an inconvenient time to ask questions.

"Hehehe…I didn't kill your parents for myself, girl. A guy name Orochimaru paid me too kill the Hokage, and your parents got in the way." He chuckled.

"But why kill my sister?" I growled.

"She was with them. I would've killed you too, but the brat's screaming caused to much attention. So I ran for it." He drawled, and Kakashi took back to fighting him.

Sakura, Tazuna and I saw Naruto come this way.

"Naruto! You're alright! Where's Sasuke?" Sakura squealed.

Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto?..." Sakura's face contorted.

A few yards behind him was Sasuke.

He had needles sticking out of him…and…he…I started crying as Tazuna let Sakura lead him over there to him.

Naruto embraced me as I sobbed.

"Shh… It's ok Shiro….shh…" He said, stroking my hair.

"Naruto…Naruto…I, I think….I think I loved him!" I choked, and Naruto hugged me tighter.

"Oh…Shiro I'm so sorry." He sounded sincere.

I just cried.

Just then, this mob showed up, and at the head of them, Gato.

"Hm? Oh, that brat's gone, useless piece of filth." He sneered.

Things escalated and Zabuza asked for Naruto's kunai knife.

Shrugging he gave it to him.

"He's not our enemy any longer." Kakashi explained.

Zabuza charged at Gato, who got scared and ordered his mob on him.

Zabuza was able to get through, a great feat considering that both his arms were useless. He managed to stab Gato and push him over the edge of the bridge.

Kakashi fulfilled a request from Zabuza and brought him over to where his dead comrade lay.

I like to believe he was redeemed.

I forgave him.

I knew he lost something precious.

Like I had.

I was still sobbing into Naruto's shoulder.

The mob started shouting, and Naruto tensed.

They wanted to destroy the village as pay because there was no one else to pay them for their deeds.

But then Inari and the villagers showed up and kicked them out.

I would have smiled, but I could not.

I couldn't bear to even stop crying.

It started snowing earlier, but I wasn't cold.

Naruto turned me around and pointed in the direction of Sasuke.

Sobbing, I wiped my eyes, thinking I was seeing things.

Sasuke was standing! He was alive! I ran to him, and hugged him hard.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that again!" I cried, crying harder into his chest.

He hugged me back.

"Shh…Jeez, do you ever stop crying?" He joked.

I stopped, and punched him in the arm gently.

But then I hugged him again.

It was finished; this nightmare was done.

Next Chapter: Sasuke's POV: Saying it

Next Chapter: Shiro's POV:

Sasuke…Can I talk to you? No, I don't want to train again, I'm not that stupid. No, of course I'm not calling myself an idiot. But that's off the point. Can I just PLEEASE talk to you?


	11. Saying It

A white rose among Red #9

**Saying it**

I own Shiro

Pairings:

SasukexOc

Chapter is in Sasuke's POV!

Yes, an eventful day. First, Shiro gets a nightmare at three in the morning.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I sat up quickly, and looked around, Sakura was awake too, and Naruto and Kakashi. Shiro screamed again. _

_I ran over and wrenched the back the blankets that seemed to constrict her. _

_Tsunami threw the door open and I brought her into the main living area. _

_Tsunami took her, and rocked her, Sakura stroking her hair. _

_Tazuna and Naruto brought Kakashi out. _

_Feeling helpless, I soaked a cloth with cold water._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

Then I 'die'. And when I 'wake up' again, Shiro has nearly died from tears.

I remember asking her if she ever stops crying, and It turns out she does, because she punched me.

Although it didn't really feel like a punch, more like a poke.

When it was time to say goodbye, she hugged Tazuna and Tsunami, and patted Inari on the head.

"I'm glad they finished the bridge!" She laughed, as we began our way back home. Sakura was chatting with Kakashi, and Naruto strolled over.

"You tell the dude yet?" He asked her. She blushed.

"Go away Naruto!" She said in mock annoyance. He chuckled and hit her on the back. She fell forward a bit, and then a game of 'NARUTO-UZUMAKI-I-AM-GOING-TO-CHASE-YOU-AROUND-UNTIL-YOU-BECOME-SO-TIRED-I-CAN-CATCH-UP-TO-YOU-AND-HURT-YOU!' began, until Kakashi caught her by the scruff of her neck and told her not to over exert herself.

And considering she was already out of breath, that warning may have come too late.

KONOHA

Kakashi had been giving us more missions than usual.

I'm exhausted.

"Hey! Hey teme!" Naruto catches up with me. Inside I groaned.

"Dobe. Your apartment is the other way, is it not?" I asked through my teeth.

"I have to talk to you. It's about Shiro!" He says, and I was beginning to wonder if something's wrong.

"What about her?" I ask.

"She obliviously hasn't told you yet." He grins.

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"When you err…died…She was crying really hard, right? Like just as hard as Sakura, right?" He said, seemingly very hyper.

I nodded, slowly, and we stopped walking.

"Well, do you love her?" Naruto asked I raised an eyebrow.

"Dobe? Get to the point." I whispered. "Do you love Shiro?" He asked. My other eyebrow rose. '_Do I love Shiro?'_ I thought.

Naruto was standing there.

"Go away." I told him, and he didn't follow me.

"Think about it, Teme!" He called after me. That, I would do.

THE NEXT DAY

I found myself up about a couple hours before training.

I also found myself on my way to Shiro's house.

I knocked.

She opened it, her hair was wet, and her dark blue tee-shirt was slightly sticking to her. Her white Capri's had a shruiken pouch strapped to it. Her hair was in a tight ponytail.

"What's with you and coming round here at four in the morning?" She joked.

"Your cat makes me." I grinned, sitting on a bar stool and her cat jumped on me.

She smirked.

"Leave my cat out of this." She slid the cookie jar over to me.

"Take one." She advised, but then she backtracked, sliding the cookie jar back into place and tossing me a tomato instead.

I ate it like an apple.

She munched on a carrot, as she went around the kitchen, cleaning.

"Do you do this every morning?" I asked her, passing her a broom.

"Have to. I don't have anytime when I get home." She said, and straitened the cards on the island. I picked one up.

It was a drawn card, done by the sloppy hand of a child. "Hapy Birtday Shiro-chan!" It read.

"When's your birthday?" I asked her. She turned crimson.

"Uh…tomorrow?" She said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked her.

"You never asked. When's yours?" She asked.

"Four months form now." I told her. She nodded.

"How old are you?" I asked again.

"Turning twelve." She said. I nodded.

"Naruto doesn't even know." She said, finishing her cleaning. We walked to the training grounds.

"Uh…Um…Sasuke?" She asked quietly. We were staring up at the sky.

"Hmm?" I used one of my non syllable words.

"Naruto told you, didn't he?" She asked.

"All he asked me was if I…loved you." I said.

She blushed.

"Konohamaru told me." She whispered.

"He also hinted that you liked me." I grinned.

She blushed harder.

"Why don't we go get some ramen or something after training?" I asked.

She turned to me.

"Is Sasuke Uchiha asking me on a date?" She smirked.

I smirked back.

"Maybe I am." I said.

She paled, staring at something behind me.

I turned.

Sakura.

She turned away.

"Sakura…I…I'm sorry." Shiro pleaded, on her feet.

When Sakura turned back, she was smiling slightly.

"No…You two look good together." She smiled, and hugged Shiro.

"I give you my blessing. So if you hurt him, I'll kill you." She smiled.

Shiro laughed.

"Of course!" The girls burst into laughing.

"Besides…It's not like Sasuke has had a girlfriend before, so I'll have to go easy on him." She laughed, and I mock glared.

"Well, Shiro's birthday is tomorrow." I said, and again Shiro paled.

"Why didn't you tell me?! OMG!!! I haven't gotten you a gift yet! SHIRO!" Sakura started freaking out.

Shiro flicked the back of my head.

"Why did you do that?!" She whispered, angry.

"You can't stay mad at me, Shiro." I smirked slightly, and got up, just as Naruto arrived. She narrowed her eyes and turned away.

"Oh…Teme it looks like you got Shirooo maaad!" He taunted. I glared at him. And for the next hour and a half, Naruto and I tried to get Shiro to turn around.

"Shiro, I REALLY don't want to do this…" Naruto warned, finally. He started tickling Shiro around her middle.

The girl let out a squeal, and tried to get away, but Naruto was relentless.

Sakura was waiting for Kakashi.

2 and a half hours later, Naruto and Shiro were playing with some pebbles, flicking them at each other, Sasuke was sitting against a tree, and Sakura was sitting next to him.

Shiro dropped her pebble.

"Shiro?" Naruto looked at her.

"This is getting boring, sorry Naruto, but I'm going to climb the tree now." She stood, wiping the dirt off her knees. She walked over to the tree, and walked up it, to the top.

It was a very high tree.

Shiro looked over the training grounds. She could see teams eight, nine, and ten, training. She could see the Hokage's tower, and Kakashi on a bird, and an eagle…WAIT! Kakashi on a bird?

Sure enough, sitting crossed legged, was Kakashi, reading his dirty book.

"Kakashi!" She screamed, and fell out of the tree.

"SHIROOO!" Naruto yelled, running around in circles as his best friends and enemy's girlfriend fell out of a tree.

Sakura ran up the tree and grabbed Shiro's hand, heaving her onto the branch.

"Thank you Sakura!" Shiro gasped.

"Oi! Shiro! Next time you decide to fall out of a tree, could you warn me first?" Naruto called up.

"Sure thing Naruto!" She laughed.

I raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi landed, the bird disappeared.

"What took you so long?!" Shiro giggled, getting down from the tree, before Naruto or Sakura could say anything.

He ignored her.

"I have a meeting to go to. Training is off for today." And he disappeared, leaving Sakura, Naruto and Shiro looking confused.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING SENSEI!" Shiro yelled, giggling.

"Well, I'm off to the ramen shop." Naruto was outta there before I could say 'ramen'.

Sakura looked at Shiro, evil maniac look in her eye.

Shiro shrunk back.

"We're going shopping." Shiro nearly fainted.

She grabbed hold of Shiro's arm, and I had a seconds warning when Shiro grabbed my wrist.

Just great. I spend my day that I could be using training going shopping.

_Shopping_.

Shopping with _Sakura_.

Just Great.

We met up with Naruto and Konohamaru and his friends.

Sakura let go of Shiro's arm, and I took the chance and pulled her back around the corner.

She giggled.

"Thank you!" She hugged me.

"Why did you even agree, then?" I put an arm around her raised an eyebrow.

"Why did I agree? You brought up the subject of my birthday!" She poked me in the chest, accusing.

I smirked.

"Come on, before Sakura gets suspicious." We started walking.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Konohamaru screamed.

Shiro wheeled around, and took off running.

"Cover me!" She called over her shoulder.

I stared.

But nevertheless, I perched on a tree branch and watched the little scene that happened next.

Konohamaru bumped into a boy wearing a black…cat hat. A blonde girl was standing beside him, telling him to put the kid down.

I could see the headband.

Suna.

He had Konohamaru by his neck when Shiro showed up.

"You let him go, what did he ever do to you?" She said coldly, and he stared at her.

"And you're going to make me?" He laughed.

"If push comes to shove, yes." She glared.

He dropped the kid and turned to her.

His hand went to his shruiken pouch.

I picked up a pebble (A/N Don't ask. How am I supposed to know what a pebble was doing in a tree?) And threw. It its mark.

He looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly.

The blonde fidgeted.

"Kankuro. Temari. Making trouble in our allies' village." A cold voice sounded.

A red head was hanging upside down from a branch lower than mine.

Shiro looked around at the figure.

"Is he with you?" She asked.

"Yes." The figure said coldly.

Shiro took no notice of the tone.

"Then tell him to leave my friends alone. Before I lose it." She glared at 'Kankuro'.

The figure got down.

"What's your name, if I may be so bold?" Shiro looked at him.

"It is polite to offer your own name before you ask of others." He looked at her.

He had reddish brown hair, darker than Shiro's, and turquoise eyes.

"I'm Hoshi Shiro." She offered her hand.

He ignored her.

He and his siblings started walking away.

Shiro lowered her hand, looking amused.

"Are you ok, Shiro?" Sakura rushed over.

"Ya. Who are they?" Shiro asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue. They're from Suna, but the girl said something about the Chunnin exams." Sakura looked after them.

I jumped down.  
"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Who are you?" I called after them.

"Me?" The blonde spun around.

"No. The red head." I said coldly, jerking my head at him.

She looked disappointed.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara." Then they left.

"Wasn't that dramatic." Shiro looked at the retreating forms.

"Hn. I'll pick you up at five." And I walked away, leaving a squealing Sakura, a snorting Naruto and an amused Shiro behind me.

Next Chapter: Shiro's POV: Red and Black Date

Next Chapter: Sasuke's POV:

So far, nothings wrong yet. Oh Kami…it's HIM. Please don't see us, please don't- Oh no, they're coming over!


	12. Red and Black Dates

A white rose among Red #10

**Black and Red Dates**

I own Shiro

Pairings:

SasukexOc

Chapter is in Shiro's POV!

I stared at the figure in the tree below Sasuke.

I felt my anger at this 'Kankuro' diminish for a moment, in curiosity.

"Is her with you?" I asked him.

"Yes." Turquoise eyes bored into mine.

"Then tell him to leave my friends alone. Before I lose it." I said, saying it more confidently than I felt.

He got out of the tree and walked over.

He seemed pretty stiff, and I got my first good look at him.

Reddish brown hair, and turquoise eyes.

"What's your name, if I may be so bold?" I asked him, a smile flickering on my face.

Hey, if their from Suna, might as well be nice, eh?

"It is polite to offer your own name before you ask of others." He looked at me fully, and I mentally blushed.

"I'm Hoshi Shiro." I put my hand out for him to shake.

His eyes went from mine, to my outstretched hand.

Then he walked passed me.

I lowered my hand, and looked after him.

Not much of a talker? Heh, sounds like someone else I know.

"Shiro! Are you okay?" Sakura rushed over.

"Ya. Who were they?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off the retreating people.

"I have no clue. They're from Suna, but the girl said something about the Chunnnin exams." Sakura looked after them too.

Hmm…the Chunnin Exams? I'll have to ask Sensei about that.

Sasuke landed infront of us a few feet.

"Who are you?" He called after them.

The blonde, Temari, I believe, wheeled around.

"Me?" She asked, and I saw the hopeful gleem in her eye.

Jealousy clawed at every bit of me, telling me to take action.

I quieted it, or at least, tried to.

"No. The redhead." He said coldly, and jerked his head at the quiet one.

I almost smiled when she looked disappointed.

"Sabaku no Gaara." They went on walking again.

I blinked twice, then said

"Well that was dramatic." I looked around for Konohamaru and his friends, but they had disappeared.

"Hn. I'll see you at five." I heard Naruto snort and Sakura squeal excitedly as I walked away in the opposite direction.

"Well…Might as well go relac." I said, glancing at my watch.

3:30.

"HOLY COW! ONLY AN HOUR AND A HALF?!" I nearly shrieked.

Naruto gasped, clutching his ear.

"3:30?!? Come on!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and I held her hand as we ran (dragging Naruto) down the road to my house.

Finally the clock dragged around to 4:50.

We stopped playing Dai Hin Min.

"If he shows up too early, he's desperate…," Sakura whispered and I finished,

"And if he shows up more than five minutes late, he doesn't really care." We glanced at each other and laughed.

Sasuke wouldn't show up too early, he definitely wasn't desperate.

And I can only hope he actually cared.

Poor Naruto just shook his head.

We had spent the hour and a half playing cards, eating, and talking.

We counted the minutes.

_5:00_

DING DONG

Sakura covered her mouth and shoved Naruto out the front door, as I answered the back door.

He, along with everyone else, used the back door.

Wouldn't that make it my front door? Whatever.

I answered the door.

Sasuke was standing there, looking the same as always, hands in his pockets.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"Hey. Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

I closed the door behind me, and locked it.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I learned. No more creepy sound ninja in MY house, thank you very much!" I grinned and he chuckled.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we walked.

"I figured ramen and then a walk?" He looked at me eyebrows slightly raised.

"That sounds nice. This ramen thing…It wouldn't happen to be at Ichiraku's, would it?" I asked, smiling lightly.

"Ye- Naruto will be there, won't he?" He groaned.

"Most probably." I tried to keep my giggling under control.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Orange and Pink.

"But maybe he'll be sleeping. Let's see, shall we?" I told him, still smiling.

He smiled a little too.

"Cool."

We chatted about nothing in particular, like training, missions, the weather, and such, when we entered Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"No Naruto." I said.

"No Naruto." He confirmed.

We sat down on the stools.

"Miso Ramen please." Sasuke ordered first.

"Beef Ramen please." I said, smiling at the chef.

"No wonder Naruto practically lives on this stuff." I grinned, fifteen minutes later.

"It's good." Sasuke said, and I giggled.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Even when it comes down to food you don't want to agree with Naruto, do you?" I said, putting my head on the palm of my hand.

"No." He said simply.

I shook my head chuckling.

I ate the last of my noodles and reached for my wallet.

Sasuke put his hand on top of my hand as I opened it.

I looked up.

Once again, his Onyx eyes met my Baby Blue ones.

"What kind of date would I be if I let you pay?" He asked.

I blushed.

He paid and we left.

We stepped into the cool summer air.

We just walked, and we found ourselves on the Hokage Monument.

There was a small, grassy lookout there, with a children's playground there.

It was deserted.

We walked over to the railing, and looked out over Konoha.

"Isn't it pretty?" I said, staring out at the sunset.

"Yes it is." He said, leaning on the railing beside me.

I closed my eyes.

"Sasuke?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Hm?"  
"Thank you," I opened my eyes, "For tonight. I haven't had this much fun since…well…a while. Thank you." I smiled as he grinned a little.

"For you, Your welcome." He grinned a little.

We were about to turn back to our gazing when we heard footsteps on the concrete steps behind the play park and loud voices.

"Oh, it's just a playground. Let's go." It was that Kankuro, Temari and Gaara.

"Wait…Aren't you those people from this afternoon?" Temari marched up to us.

"Eh…yes?" I raised an eye brow.

"What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked.

"This is a public place." Sasuke said coldly.

I could tell he was angry.

"Don't talk to me that way, twerp." Kankuro said.

"That, coming from you, is rich." Sasuke smirked.

"You wan-" he was cut off.

"Shut up Kankuro." Gaara said icily.

"Hello, Gaara-san." I said, and flashed a polite smile.

He stared at me.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked coldly, eyes narrowing.

"Sabaku no Gaara?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you know what's inside of me?" He asked again.

"uh…no?" I raised my eyebrow.

Sasuke was still glaring at Kankuro.

"The one tailed beast, Shukaku, was sealed inside me when I was a child. Did you not know that?" His eyes narrowed even more.

"So? I have a friend that has a tailed beast inside of HIM too. Does it change anything?" I smiled again.

He blinked, and turned around, when he looked over his shoulder.

"I will be seeing you again, Shiro Hoshi. Come, Temari, Kankuro." And they left, Temari smiling at me.

I turned to Sasuke.

He still looked mad.  
"Calm down, Sasuke. That Kankuro has a big mouth. Just leave him to wallow in his ego." I smiled, putting my hand ontop of his.

He smiled, turning to the view.

"I'll walk you home now." He said.

I could've sworn I heard a bush move.

We were passing the Academy when Sasuke and I started holding hands.

It was funny how that happened, actually.

I stepped on a rock in the street and nearly fell over, and Sasuke grabbed my hand to steady me.

Neither him, nor I let go.

We stopped at my back (front?) door.

I unlocked the door before turning back to Sasuke.

"I had fun. Thank you."

I don't know what possessed me.

I kissed his cheek and went inside, closing the door after me.

I sighed, and listened to his footsteps walk farther and farther away while leaning on the door.

Knock Knock

I opened the front door.

Sakura flung herself on me, squealing, and Naruto was smiling.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE! HE BROUGHT YOU TO WATCH THE SUNSET!" She squealed, and I noticed they were a little dirty.

"Congrats! I haven't seen Sasuke like that- ever!" Naruto clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"You guys were spying on us?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Er…" Sakura rubbed the back of her head and Naruto looked sideways.

I started laughing.

"It's ok, I knew you were there. But you have to be more careful, I think Sasuke heard that bush." I grinned as they sighed in relief.

"We'll go now, I have to eat." Naruto said, hugging me and leaving.

"Yes, I have to go bug Ino-Pig, see you tomorrow." Sakura hugged me and left.

I glanced at my watch.

6:00

"What the heck am I supposed to do now?" I said out loud.

I decided to just read my books, and relax.

Next Chapter: Sasuke's POV: Birthdays, Chunnin Exams, Meetings

Next Chapter: Shiro's POV:

Oh my god, thank you guys! I love it! Chunnin Exams? 3 people only? I suppose I'll be stuck a Genin forever then. Yes Hokage? Oh My!


End file.
